


DeltaHeart (PureRune?)

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat as Ralsei, Badgerclops as Susie, Brunhilde and Minori as Rouxls, Gen, Mao Mao as Jevil, Shin Mao as the Spade king, Starring: Bao Bao as Kris, Tanya Keys as Seam, and other mmhoph characters as deltarune characters, mashup AU, the other three sisters as Lancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a LEGEND whispered among shadows and light.It was a LEGEND OF HOPE. It was a LEGEND OF DREAMS.It was a LEGEND OF LIGHT. It was a LEGEND OF DARK.This is the legend of the RUBY PURE HEART.For millennia, the legendary PURE HEART VALLEY, home of sweetie pies and monsters, lived under the light of the RUBY PURE HEART.Until, one day, the HEART had CRACKED.A DARK FOUNTAIN had flowed out of the crack.For the future of pure heart valley, the DARK FOUNTAIN must be stopped by three heroes:A HERO, and a VILLAIN from the OUTSIDE WORLD, and a PRINCESS of PURE HEART VALLEY....What they get is a dog, a former gang member with a robot arm who lived a life of crime out of peer pressure, and a feral child.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. C O L D

Dark...

It was so very, very, dark down here, where ever 'here' was. It was equally gloomy, as the only other things that our hero could see in the area were gray stones. gray stones, the dark abyss, he thought he saw something glimmering in the darkness but it was just a wrist protector. He didn't need that wrist protector, it was not made for his wrists. But he took it anyway, maybe it could be equipped or sold.

"Press X to skip dialog"

'X'

*ITEM -EQUIP -POWER -CONFIG R$ 0

HERO HP 90/90

*USE -TOSS -KEY

'USE' did nothing, to his knowledge. He tried 'TOSS', which also seemingly did nothing. Finally, he tried 'KEY'

*AMULET, a magical amulet with your most precious memory inside.

*(the hero tried to open the AMULET.)

*It was a picture of a cat-like hero clad in green and a dog with a sword, the AMULET came with audio, most likely because it is magic.

*"I love you, Bao Bao! We're gonna be best friends forever!"

*...

*The hero did not know who the green clad cat in the amulet was, who the dog was, which one he was supposed to be (If he was supposed to be one of them) or why this was his supposed favorite memory.

*at least, he knows what his name is(?)

*BAO BAO.

-ITEM *EQUIP -POWER -CONFIG R$ 0

BAO BAO HP 90/90

-CHAR *Bao Bao -STATS Attack: 10 Defence: 2 Magic: 0 -EQUIPPED *Bone Blade, A steel curved blade with a bone-reinforced core. *This implies that you are the dog in the amulet.

-ITEM -EQUIP *POWER -CONFIG R$ 0

CHAR *Bao Bao LV4 Dog. Body contains the SOUL of a HERO. *You wished it also contained the memories of a hero.

it then showed his above stats as well as some new things.

???

???

Guts:🔥🔥

SPELLS:  TP 0% ACT

Did he lose the wrist protector already? how was he supposed to equip it if he didn't have it? Maybe he accidentally dropped it and it was now over there? He did see something shiny over there in the distance. He walked over to it and tried to grab it.

*At times, you see it flickering.

*The light only you can see.

*By second nature, you reach out, and...

[EMPTY] LV 0 0:00

\--- *Save -Return

Bao Bao LV 4 39:16

??????

File saved.

*Well, that was weird.

He kept moving, the gloomy area sounded gloomier and gloomier as it gained a soundtrack, his paws, that used to be the only noise he heard, continued to make noise, slightly out of tune with the soundtrack.

There were more rocks, rocks that were not on his lone rocky path, and weird things on those rocks.

"_hee hee hee_"

"BARK BARK BARK!"

The weird thing swayed side to side in a rhythm of its own, but it didn't do anything else. After staring down the weird thing, seeing if it would do anything else, he cautiously left.

"_hee hee hee_"

Another one of those things laughed and swayed, much like it's twin. Also like it's twin, it didn't do anything else after he stared it down for a while. He kept moving, there were more rocks up ahead, this time with a dark hole with some weird fluid leaking out and pooling on the floor, and more weird swaying things.

"_hee hee hee_"

*It's too dark to see anything

"_hee hee hee_"

"**BARK BARK BARK!**"

Bao Bao could swear that he saw the silhouette of someone dash out of his sight, the figure looked small and vaguely cat-shaped but he couldn't make out any other details about it.

He kept moving, hearing the strange laughter of the swaying things above him, just out of his reach. The holes were too dark to see anything in them, that didn't change no matter what hole he looked in. The silhouette dashed out of sight once again as he slid down the steep rocks. His surroundings seemed to grow stranger and stranger the more he walked, now there were giant 'snoring' dust piles out of his reach.

The path split in two, one going straight ahead, and the other going to his left. He kept to his straight path.

"_hee hee hee_"

"_hee hee hee_"

*There's something glowing inside.

*Take it?

*Yes

*You got the glowshard

*A shimmering shard, It's use is unknown.

As there was nothing else to do in this dead end, he took the left-now-right path. He passed by one of those laughing swaying things, but this time, he felt exposed as he did it, like he was left open to attack. As he passed two more of them, he could swear that they fired something at him

*You bathed your body in the light

*A power shines within you, breaking through the darkness.

*Any pain you may have had melted away

* HP fully restored.

Bao Bao LV4 66:24

Eye Puzzle

File saved.

He read something on the wall.

*In this land, only eyes blinded by darkness can see the way...

With a click of two switches, a bridge appeared. He crossed it, There was surprise! more rocks! he slid down another steep hill, this time, snoring dust piles where on his level. He broke them apart, trying to find anything in them. Another silhouette dashed out of the corner of his eye, this one was far bigger than the one he saw earlier, it hid in the dust.

"BARK BARK BARK! Grrrrr ARF!"

He broke the final dust pile.

Under that pile, underneath that was a very large badger with a leather vest, a metallic arm, spiked armbands, an eyepatch, and a belt with a heart-shaped buckle. The said metal arm quickly became a laser cannon.

"Back off! Come any closer and I'll shoot!"

"BARK! BARK!!"

The Badger lowered his arm cannon.

"Oh, you're just a dog. Phew..."

This mysterious newcomer turned his cannon back into an arm.

"But if you're not a threat, then where in hell is the rest of my gang? I'm their muscle! They're fucked without me!"

"Bark?"

"Can you track them down? or find a way outta here? Where ever 'here' is?"

"Aroo?"

"I'll take that as a yes! lead the way boy!"

'X'

BADGERCLOPS LV9 Lean Mean Muscular Menacing Machine, Won't do anything but fight.

HP 110/110

EQUIPPED: ROBOT ARM *A fancy prosthetic arm given to him by the leader of his gang, he has a lot of tricks up his sleeve. (literally)

STATS Attack: 14 Defence: 2 Magic: 1 Cool Tech: 100 Sass: 100 Guts: 🔥

SPELLS: TP 20% Cannon Blast, Fires a laser beam at all enemies present.

After quickly checking Badgerclops' stats, Bao Bao happily skipped back to the glowy thing so that he could SAVE, (he didn't know what saving did, but it was probably useful!)

"Okay, Nevermind. You have even less of an Idea where we're going then me, and that's saying a lot."

'X'

...Badgerclops was no longer in the group.

Bao Bao followed after him, it wasn't hard to do, there was only one path. After sliding down another steep slope, he caught up with Badgerclops, who was looking up at a very tall rock.

"Oh, Hey dog. There's someone up there waving at us."

"Awrr?"

Bao Bao looked up too, it was too steep for him to see what was up there.

"Any idea what they want?"

A flurry of spades shot down at them, whoever this was was not friendly.

"RUN, BOY, RUN!"

Badgerclops and Bao Bao dodged them as they ran to what looked like a dead end at first, until they spotted the slope.

"Dog! down here!"

This was the longest slope he had ever slid down.

\---

Darker, yet Darker...

The rocks up there at least had some color to them, Bao Bao could easily tell them apart from the great darkness of the void. down here, the rocks were the same color as the abyss, a pitch black that had him rely on his other senses to tell where he is. Thankfully, this was a temporary solution, as he went down the only path he could feel, he saw Badgerclops up ahead, as well as stone walls lit up by blue-flamed torches. Bao Bao could hear something that sounded like bells in the distance.

"Bwoof!"

"Oh cool, you're not dead."

"boof."

"Got any idea what the hell this place is? ...me neither."

"arf!"

"I wonder if there's anyone in that building up there...?"

In what Bao Bao assumed was 'up there', there was a lot of curved buildings, a shop, an Inn, and two others that He couldn't tell what they were, all of them were empty and locked. Leaving the giant, menaching castle in the distance. And another glowy thing!

*In front of you, a castle looms beneath the empty town.

*The power of this place shines within you.

Bao Bao LV4 122:51

Castle Town

File saved.

He walked inside the castle, Badgerclops following him.

"Why the hell is there a castle inside a police station...?"

His words confused Bao Bao more then they should've. Why was Badgerclops at a police station? was he at a police station too or did he find this place in some other way? Who was that hooded figure- Wait a hooded figure?

"Welcome, heroes...!"

"Who's there!?"

"Bark!"

"Do not be alarmed... I am not your enemy. Please come forward both of you..."

The figure spoke as if what they were saying had been hereased time and time again and again.

Badgerclops shrugged and walked forward, Bao Bao followed.

"Welcome I am the Princess of this kingdom... The KINGDOM OF PURE HEART VALLEY."

"arro?"

"Bao Bao, Badgerclops, there is a threat to this kingdom, a threat that was spoken of before in LEGEND. A LEGEND that one day, two HEROES from the OUTSIDE will arrive-"

The hooded princess told them a long tale of legend of the kingdom, light and dark, a ruby pure heart that gives the world form, a hero of a pure heart, a hero of a tainted heart, a princess of the valley, and stopping the fountain of darkness, that came out of the Ruby pure heart's crack.

"Thank you two for listening to my tale."

Oh fuck, were they supposed to?

"I deeply believe that you two are the HEROES of LEGEND, and that you can save our world!"

"Bark!"

"I believe that you two are the HEROES OF PURE HEART!"

"Nah."

"W-What?!"

"Sounds like a lot more effort then what I'm willing to put in. Besides, the only thing I'm a 'Hero' of, is the 'hero of getting my fucking gang out of danger.' You've got the wrong guy, kid."

"Our world will FALL APART! and EVERYONE, INCLUDING_ YOU_ WILL BE DESTROYED! did you not hear that in the legend?!"

"I'll be destroyed either way if I don't find my gang! I'm sticking with the shit scenario I know! This 'Pure Heart' stuff is none of my damn business anyway."

"..."

"I'm out, either to get the hell outta here or find the rest of the thicket thieves."

"Badgerclops! wait!"

Before the princess could say anything else, a black kitten with a long, golden scarf charged at her, knocking her away while laughing in a manner that tried to sound menacing, but really sounded adorable.

"The heroes of legend are already running away... And didn't even know I was there the whole time! Doing everything I can to thwart them! My dad's gonna make me Daughter of the month!"

"Who the hell- Are you the bastard who threw spades at us?!"

"I'm...!"

The kitten posed dramatically

"The bad guy! You clowns wanna seal our dark fountain, huh?!"

"BARK! BARK!"

"Trying to stop Pure Heart Valley from being flooded in ETERNAL DARKNESS, right?!"

"meh."

"Don't try to deny it! We both know you'll go east! It's your only way to stop the fountain!"

"Again, 'Meh'."

"But I, MIKU, won't let you go there! and I've got a flawless two-step plan to insure it."

"For a third time: MEH."

"Step one: I thrash you! Step two: you lose!"

"Okay kid, it's not a half bad plan."

"R-really?!"

The kitten's green eyes sparkled like Badgerclops just told her that not only was she going to the world's coolest amusement park for her birthday, but had bought her the entire park so that there would be no lines, AND she could go there whenever she wanted.

"Yeah, actually... we're gonna use it on you instead."

*Miku flies in!

Bao Bao couldn't fight her like he could fight monsters and villains, she's a bad guy, sure, but she's just a little kitten! besides, she reminds him of the Amulet hero...

-FIGHT *ACT -ITEM -SPARE -DEFEND

-Check *Warning -Compliment

"BARK!!! BARK!!!"

"I have no idea what you just said! but Okay!"

*Miku's evasiveness rose!

Badgerclops fired his arm cannon at her, and he missed.

"I'm going to fly my family to victory!"

Miku charged at them, but they dodged her attack too.

-FIGHT *ACT -ITEM -SPARE -DEFEND

*Check

*MIKU - AT 7 DF 1

*A Princess of spades with a magical flying scarf, and four older sisters.

*Not old enough to own her own bicycle, but is old enough for a magic flying scarf. Parental logic at it's finest.

"I love to get thrashed, just kidding! that's you!"

At first, they dodged thinking she'd attack in the same way, but then she threw spades at them, managing to hit Bao Bao.

*Miku is thinking about how proud her dad will be of her when she's done thrashing you, and chips.

-FIGHT *ACT -ITEM -SPARE -DEFEND

*Complement

"BARK!"

*She seems flattered

*Her ATTACK POWER went down!

"*_Gasp!*_ Why yes! my scarf _is_ very shiny and very cool! But you can't have it because my dad gave it to ME!"

"How the fuck do you know that that's what he's saying?!"

She threw more spades, while Bao Bao defended himself.

"Wait! Wait a second!"

"I forgot the cage to put you in after your thrashing!"

"You win this time punks! I could go back and find it, and throw you in it but I can't be late for dinner again!"

*You won!

*Got 0 EXP and 38 R$

"THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU WERE LIKE WOOSH AND SHE WAS LIKE SHI-I-ING! AND THEN-"

The large clunky hooded robe fell off during the scuffle, revealing that the princess under it was a tiny wizard with a green hat and robe.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Adorabat! And together, we're gonna stop the Dark fountain from flowing-"

"Have you seen a frog, a mole, and or a rat?"

"Uh, no. But-"

"Then I'm outta here."

"UGH!"

"I guess it's just you and me, right Bao Bao?"

"Bwoof!"

'X'

ADORABAT LV3 Lonely princess of Pure Heart, Has no subjects, and no king or queen at home.

HP 70/70

EQUIPPED: BOMB BAG, *A cool magical bag that never runs out of bombs! not very organized though...

STATS: Attack 8, Defence 2, Magic 7, kindness: 75 Cuteness: 100 Guts: 🔥

SPELLS: TP 45% Blow up, throwes several bombs all over the place, bombs are of random variety and have different effects on friends and foes. TP 20% Heal spell, restores a little HP to one party member.

This time, Bao Bao COULD save with a party member in tow!

*Adorabat, the princess of pure heart is now your ally.

*The power of cute bats shines within you.

Bao Bao LV4 213:39

Castle Town.

File saved.


	2. Adventure awaits!

The dream team pair was about to embark on an epic adventure to save the world! ...sure, it would've been better is Badgerclops stayed with them, but no adventure that has the fate of the world hanging in the balance is an easy one. Besides, they'd probably catch up with him later.

Bao Bao happily skipped down the southeast path before being stopped by Adorabat.

"Wait! Before we go, I know that you already have some experience as a fighter because you're a higher level then me, but I don't know how well we'd work together because we just met. So I made some cool training dummies for us to practice fighting with."

She pointed to a bunch of homemade dummies that looked like they were worked on for hours, (but you know, also made by a child.)

There were two of them dummies in total on the battlefield, (and a third one in the background that looked like it was completely trashed, but it wasn't part of the team, so it didn't count) one of them looked like a brightly-colored paper mache dragon with exaggerated angry eyebrows. The second was a crayon drawing on a cardboard canvas of a sad-looking knight with a heart motif on his armor, unlike the spade motif seen on Miku's clothes.

"There's a lot of monsters roaming Pure Heart that would eat us without hesitation, but there's also a lot of people who will fight us even though they don't want to."

"bwoof."

"So, do you want to fight?"

*Yes -No

"Bwoof!"

As a seasoned warrior with a few levels under his belt, Bao Bao did not need Adorabat's training session, but did want to take the refresher course anyway to make sure that he knew all of his stuff right. I mean, when he first woke up, he didn't know his own name, or that he was a dog. So what else did he not know about himself? Also, Adorabat had worked very hard on her training dummies.

"OKAY! let's do this Bao Bao!"

The pair took a fighting stance against the dummies.

"You already know the importance of dodging, ITEMS are a no-brainer, and when Miku tried to ambush you two, you solved the battle by ACTING, so let's skip to FIGHTING! Focus on the dragon, and when the moving bar falls into the empty bar, press 'A'!"

Bao Bao waited for the perfect moment and then _SLASH_ the blade came down on the paper mache dragon, while most of it still held, the attack made a giant hole in the dragon, revealing that it had been stuffed with candy. ...scratch that it was stuffed with candy _wrappers_ and a single piece of candy.

"That was AMAZING! I'd expect no less from a legendary hero who probably does this in his sleep!"

The Dragon shifted a bit, then fell over with a soft 'plop'.

"Did you notice the bar that says "TP" on it? while you don't seem to have any spells, I do! dodging attacks and defending yourself helps build it up, and when it's there, we can spend it on one of them."

Bao Bao threw the shield on his back in front of him, he didn't remember getting a shield.

"Yeah! just like that! we have TP now. You can either save it up for my bomb spell, or use it now to heal someone on the team."

Both of their HP bars were full, so naturally, Bao Bao decided to save it.

"The dragon's fainted, but the other guy is still here so the battle's not over yet! he isn't a monster though, so let's try ACTING instead."

-FIGHT *ACT -ITEM -SPARE -DEFEND

*Cray Card the Guard

*Check

*CRAY CARD THE GUARD - AT 0 DF 0

*would much rather be at home with his cardboard husband, Inky Card.

*was drawn by a great future artist!

"...I kinda modeled the 'not-monster dummy' after one of the sweetie pies that I'm gonna rule over when I become a full fledged queen with subjects and everything. So, let's not rough him up _too_ badly. I want to be a good queen afterall!"

-FIGHT *ACT -ITEM -SPARE -DEFEND

*Cray Card the Guard

*Convince

"Bark Bark!"

*If this cardboard cut-out of a sad guard could speak, it would happily tell you it was swayed by your persuasive argument!

"Good job! I think his name turned yellow now, so you can SPARE him."

-FIGHT -ACT -ITEM *SPARE -DEFEND

*Bao Bao spared Cray Card the Guard!

*You won!

*Got 0 EXP, 3 R$, and 1 Heart Candy

"That was great! if we keep this up just like that, we'll catch up with Badgerclops and save the world in no time at all!"

"Bark! Bark!"

"and just in case, I also made this cool manual for you and Badgerclops. I illustrated it and everything!"

*You received the Manual

'X'

*ITEM -EQUIP -POWER -CONFIG R$ 0

*Heart candy

*a tasty heart-shaped piece of white chocolate that's filled with a creamy strawberry center, restores 15 HP.

*Manual

*a handmade book full of tips, tricks, and pictures, It's mostly pictures.

*You tried to read the manual but apparently, you can't read. The pictures of you, Badgerclops, and Adorabat fighting bad guys as a team, helping people, and doing other cool heroic team stuff are very nice to look at though.

*Although, you can't shake off the feeling that the pictures are missing somebody. . .

After the training session, Bao Bao and Adorabat, with a thirst for adventure and their spirits held high, continued down the east path through a giant golden door, the giant stone-like slabs of doors closed on their own behind the plucky pair of heroes.

The forest on the other side was otherworldly from Bao Bao's perspective. The sounds of 'birds' in the distance, the trees, their leaves, their colors, the way the grass felt on his paws, the color of the 'grass', it was all wrong! birds don't echo like that, birds shouldn't echo like that! Trees weren't supposed to be red and purple and smell like licorice! they were supposed to be green and brown and smell like, well, trees! and what kind of 'grass' felt more like walking on a shaggy carpet then walking on actual grass?! Sure he couldn't recall any past experiences to look back on, but he could swear on his life and his amulet that this was nothing like how his home world looked.

Wait, what was his home world like?

What was the real color of grass? what DO birds sound like? what did trees smell like? how did he know what licorice smells like but not trees? Did the amulet hero know? was Bao Bao going to find him?

only one way to find out.

*With the door closed behind you, your adventure will truly begin.

*The power of adventure shines within you!

Bao Bao LV4 283:49

Field - Great door.

File saved.


End file.
